


Partners, Yes or No?

by Drakka



Series: The Lobisomem and T-Rex [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood Loss, Blood Pacts, Blood and Violence, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Internal Conflict, Monsters, Protectiveness, Stitches, Swearing, Territorial Dispute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakka/pseuds/Drakka
Summary: If there's one job the Lobisomem is good at, it's killing people. Over territory, over food, to eat, it's easy to kill and devour.She just forgets it's not the same for everyone else.





	Partners, Yes or No?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been having these two in my head a while, and I already written them a little bit, so I gotta keep going! I see this story before the other one I just wrote!
> 
> Also, notes: 
> 
> •"High-Blood" means a being that have devoured enough other people, who all have demonic or animal features so that calling any "human" is simply wrong. High-Bloods must eat constantly and are usually impossibly strong, able to change their bodies.
> 
> •The "bloody waters" are the main water source of the city, and go through the city in little red waters. However, it is black near the source, and the people believe drinking it near the source turns you into a High-Blood faster.
> 
> •The "Demon" is the main worship of the city, believing that his blood is their water, and gives them the power to survive. Lobisomem gives tribute to it by dumping bodies into the source of the bloody waters, a black swirling whirlpool that never changes despite the city being surrounded by said water.
> 
> •The people living in this city have two names, one "monster" name and a "human" name, as they believe they're both. Parents give the human name, monster names are decided by themselves. Giving a human name is a huge sign of trust. 
> 
> •Lobisomem owns a south chunk of the city, but lets people live there without much fuss as long as they don't attack her. She doesn't eat the denizens of her territory, venturing out to hunt people. Her people tend to pay her to keep out worse gangs. Rex lives here.
> 
> •A Pact is formed by mixing blood, usually through wounds, and a Pact between two people where one is a High-blood is unbreakable except through death, and both will feel very uncomfortable killing each other. They get snippets of emotion and can hear each other's heartbeats. A Pact also makes anyone involved much more powerful, so gangs tend to make Pacts with all members to survive.
> 
> •Rex is a rare breed called a "Low-Blood", so weak that a stereotype is that a Pact is the only way to survive. He has a very human appearance due to this, only having sharp teeth visible, and this makes him very...appetizing looking, in every sense of the word, especially to those that are High-Blood or near said stage.
> 
> •Eating fallen enemies makes one stronger, and regenerate faster.

" **So ya _really_ heard them call themselves the fucking  _Farmers?_** " Rex was disbelieving, that was obvious in his voice, and Lobisomem frowned, the expression coming through even on her scaly face. " **Yesss...they wa-want this area...er...territory.** " 

She couldn't even believe he was doubting her. She could hear a conversation from miles away! The little humanoid she was bound to probably was thinking in his lowly abilities, only hearing clearly for a couple of feet, super fragile...but she wasn't like that. Other pact bound gangs always wanted her territory, so near the bloody waters, so easy to get the Demon's strength, bless it. Fighting them was simply a matter of living here, if anything, she was surprised Rex didn't know that! What? Did he think she killed whole gangs at a time for  _fun!?_ Or food? There were easier hunts!

" **Want to turn...High-Blood. D-drink the bloody watersss.** " She remembered it well, the Farmers guttural and screeching voices easily carrying over the wind. They thought that the "Bitch of the South" was getting too powerful, and she had to imagine that the terrible name belonged to her. They had also thought that claiming this area would make them the strongest High-Bloods to ever exist. Please, the Demon would never give his strength to such idiots.

" **And what? Ya want to kill 'em? I told ya Lobi, I'm not fighting for nothing, and I don't eat them when they die.** " Rex slumped back in a poor excuse for a couch, one that leaned dangerously ever since Lobisomem accidently stepped on it. The whole house barely fit her, but she stubbornly squashed herself within. He was polishing the strange weapon he called a gun, and the movement kept drawing Lobisomem's eyes. A powerful weapon that killed when pointed at the head, a weakness of most High-Bloods, who regenerated too quickly for any other injury to matter. She made sure to get out of his way if he ever pointed it at her.

With his powerful weapon, she wanted him by her side when fighting, even if the way he spoke like  _he_ was the leader made her want to swat him off that couch and snarl in his face. " **I know that!** " She raised her voice so that he had to look up from the stupid weapon, at her looming and gathering attention as her tail threatened to shove a wall in. She shook out a scruffy mane, revealing several red stones threaded within the fur. Bloodstones, the most valuable of currency. She heard a gasp come from Rex, and a toothy imitation of a smile cane across her face, " **People pay to chassse...gangsss. C-can't use blo-bloodstones unless...you h-help.** " Now a brief sense of rage shot through her face, but she knew she had Rex caught.

The little near human liked to buy his food, leafy things and sweet smelling drivel that made her stomach roll and nose burn. Without these bloodstones, he couldn't eat, and he certainly needed her to give them to him.

He rubbed at his face and gave a deep sigh, grumbling to himself before abruptly rising to his feet and starting to walk towards the door, widened heavily by Lobisomem's continued presence. " **Well? C'mon then, those bloodstones better be real or I'll cut you up like a dog, got it!?** "

Sure she got it...little pest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an introduction than anything else!


End file.
